Pequeño lugar
by 39medalla
Summary: Angel lleva a Cherri a celebrar por su cumpleaños, y pronto se encuentra reflexionando sobre que significa su relación. (Una disculpa por el mal resumen)


**Pequeño lugar.**

**.-.-.**

Hazbin Hotel no es mío yo solo soy un simple fan

Bueno primero que nada espero no haber dejado tan irreconocible a los personajes, y segundo esta extraña pareja a mi al menos me gusta, así que quise traerles un pequeño fanfic de ella.

Una disculpa por los errores gramaticales, y como siempre las criticas siempre son bien recibidas y sin más que decir será hasta la próxima historia.

**.-.-.**

Era tarde por la noche, muy tarde si se quería ser exacto no se podría, ya que apenas faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer, pero eso no impidió que Angel llevara a su amiga Cherri a festejar su cumpleaños número 20 como es debido.

Fueron de bar en bar, y se quedaban en ellos hasta que los echaban a ambos, comieron, bebieron y bailaron, sin más, como si fuera el fin del infierno…

-Esta ha sido una gran noche… Angel-, Dijo Cherri mientras tomaba asiento en una banqueta en el parque, -Me alegro mucho cariño-, Le respondió Angel mientras tomaba lugar junto a ella, satisfecho de haber cumplido su cometido.

-Pronto va a amanecer-, Menciono Angel viendo el oscuro y sombrío amanecer acercarse, -¿Y qué hay con eso?-, Dijo Cherri señalando lo poco que le importaba, -Dormimos aquí…-, Señalo Cherri la banca en la que estaban sentadas, no es como si no hubiesen dormido en la calle antes, pero ciertamente hoy Angel Dust no se encontraba de ánimo para eso.

-El hotel no esta tan lejos ¿Sabes?-, Menciono Angel volteando la mirada a otro lado, -¿Crees que sea bienvenida?-, Pregunto Cherri mientras se apoya en el pecho de Angel acomodándose en este, -Es un hotel después de todo, y siempre y cuando no generemos ningún problema, creo que a las chicas no les molestara tener a una líder de territorio en el hotel-, Angel se levantó y ayudo a Cherri a ponerse de pie, y tomaron rubo al Hazbin Hotel.

…

Entraron cautelosamente sin hacer mucho ruido, Charlie y Vaggie estarían dormidas y no despertarían hasta después de las 7, la recepción estaba cerrada, y el bar también por lo cual podrían pasar sin ser vistos por Alastor o Husk, pero Angel sabía que Niffty no tardaría en despertar, siempre se levantaba muy temprano para poder limpiar con calma la recepción y la sala espera, así que se movieron rápido hasta la habitación donde se había estado hospedando Angel.

Cuando por fin llegaron se rieron suavemente, -Parecemos un par de niños ocultándonos de nuestros padres, después de que nos prohibieran ir a algún lugar, pero igual nos fuimos-, Menciono Cherri sacándose las botas, -¡Oh vamos!-, Dijo Angel rodeándola con los brazos, -Simplemente no quiero molestar a las chicas, ya tienen mucho de qué preocuparse-, Dijo mientras enterraba su cara en esa alborotada melena.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un momento, antes de que una de las manos de Angel se deslizara por debajo de la camisa de Cherri y acariciara de manera suave el seno izquierdo de esta, Cherri en cambio sonrió suavemente ante el gesto, -La última vez era más pequeños-, Menciono Angel soltando una pequeña risita, Cherri se separó de él, y también comenzó a reír, antes de quitarse su camisa.

-¿En serio crees que han crecido?-, Pregunto Cherri mientras guía las manos de Angel a sus pechos, Angel sonrió aunque no era la primera vez que los tocaba, siempre fue una experiencia única, Angel sabía que Cherri no era el demonio del tipo sexualmente activa, y por lo que Angel sabia había tenido pocas parejas… siempre luchando por proteger su territorio.

Mientras se besan y despojaban de la ropa, Angel se preguntó (como siempre hacia cuando así este tipo de cosas con ella) cuanto tiempo había estado sola, cuantos años había estado luchando en el infierno, se preguntó con cuantos tipos había estado, y en muy raras ocasiones, se permitió preguntarse el estado actual de su relación con ella.

Ya sin ropa ambos se miraron por un simple momento, Angel admirando esa piel blanca asombrosamente sin imperfecciones, y contando las pecas asegurándose de que todas estuvieran en su lugar, admirando eso pezones rosa pastel que resaltaban en esa piel blanca, y Cherri siempre se maravillo por la belleza de Angel, su cuerpo cubierto de ese suave pelaje blanco, tan reconfortante y acogedor al tacto.

Ya completamente desnudos se volvieron a unir en otro abrazo más íntimo.

Antes de por fin caer en la amplia cama de la habitación, encontrándose en otro apasionado beso, Angel era gay, algo claro para ambos, pero con Cherri todo era distinto, era algo que pocas veces en su vida tanto humana como de demonio había experimentado.

Y Cherri había encontrado paz, un escape a la violencia que había encontrado como método de vida, ya que Angel era gentil y cariñoso con ella, un tacto suave, besos dulces y abrazos protectores.

Eso fue lo que Angel le ofreció, y Cherri acepto con mucho gusto ese afecto fue más que suficiente para que ambos se perderían en un vaivén de roces y caricias, entre besos y abrazos.

Cuando su acto culmino, ambos cayeron tendidos sobre la cama, cubiertos de sudor, agotados y completamente satisfechos por ello, en su sueño Angel envolvió sus cuatro brazos alrededor de Cherri y la atrajo hacía.

Cherri sonrió en su sueño, deleitándose con el maravillo olor a coco que bien sabia era por el champú que Angel utilizaba, y ella en respuesta también envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Los dos sabían que no podían ser una pareja, que ella no se convertiría en su esposa, y el en su esposo y eso estaba bien… pero podían ser socios, amigos, compañeros, amantes, podían ser eso… y eso estaba bien para los dos.

Ellos habían construido un pequeño lugar aquí en el infierno un pequeño pedazo de cielo que lo hacían cada vez que estaban juntos, pero en el cual no podrían estar por mucho tiempo, ya sea por sus vicios o ambiciones y tristemente eso también esta bien.

**.-.-.**


End file.
